


Boundless

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lifetime, M/M, No idea what tags to use, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets rewarded for his sacrifice with the choice of roaming the world as an invisible spirit while he's frozen and he takes it.</p><p>One day, he meets a boy and makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



> This is a bribery cookie. I'm tired and can't evaluate its silliness level properly. Eh.

"I've been waiting for you."

Steve wraps his arms around his chest, violent tremors racking through him as the water raises. His jaw is clenched so tight he can't speak, throat muscles constricting. But he takes the offer. Spend two decades frozen in the ocean, or spend seven roaming the world, boundless. The spirit is going to give him the choice, a reward for his selfless sacrifice.

He's invisible. Then again, he's always been invisible, only now it's more obvious, but he makes do, and he learns, follows the shifting tides of history. The war ends, leaders come and go, economies thrive and take dives. He's impressed by technology, lately, and he finds houses where their occupants forget their TVs on. Steve finds it less of a hassle than reading over people's shoulders.

He makes do, ignores the loneliness, watches, waits, until one day he happens upon an accident. There's a wrecked car, blood streaking the asphalt, and a little boy, couldn't be older than ten, sitting still in his mother's lifeless arms. He's crying so softly, barely making a noise, and Steve can't help but bend his ethereal form, shush him gently, talk to him. He's startled for a moment when the kid looks straight at Steve, turns the focus of all seeing eyes on the space he's occupying, as if he were actually there. A child shouldn't look that... Steve doesn't have a name for it. But he promises the boy, that whatever happens, Steve's going to be there, watching over, even if he'll be invisible to the entire world. And if the boy is strong and brave, one day, Steve will be alive in flesh and bones, and they'll be friends for real.

Nobody can hear or see Steve, he's invisible, and there's no need to follow through with his promise. He's got about twenty years left, and nothing better to do, he tells himself. _No, Steve, you're lying to yourself._ So he keeps close. He's there with the boy - his name is Clint - through the orphanage, there when he runs off with his brother to join a circus of all things, even though Steve direly disapproves.

He's there when a scarred and tattered young man turns mercenary - Clint's grown beautifully strong -, and Steve finds himself scouting locations ahead, telling Clint what he observes, letting him know the extend of his targets' rotting depravity, even though he can't hear him. Steve keeps trying to steer Clint away from this life, he's capable of so much more, deserving of so much more.

One day, Clint joins SHIELD. Steve's over the moon, although Fury's grating on his last nerve. He likes the training and sits with Clint through it all. He likes Phil, too, and then adores Natasha when Clint finds her and brings her in. He gets to know these people who are new constants in Clint's life as well. Sometimes, he gets to pretend he's actually there when he's not.

He's got one day left. He's equally terrified and excited.

It's hard to adjust. Everything's solid and he needs to keep reminding himself to stop trying to walk through doors. He makes a list of things he's supposed to have missed while frozen just for giggles - what people think is important to see after 70 years is hilarious -, and he gets incredibly pissed at Fury.

He's afraid to seek out Clint.

The next time he sees Clint, eyes again piercing and hurt, it's in the infirmary on the helicarrier. There is a moment where he thinks he's boundless again, almost blurts out "hey shortie, where've you been" 'cos he's _missed Clint_ something fierce, but catches himself in time. Clint doesn't know. Any of it. Twenty years for Steve and not a single fraction of a second for Clint.

They win, they catch Loki - and Steve itches to do something horrible to him for hurting Clint -, they eat and they get offered hot showers and warm beds, of which they all take advantage, somewhere on a residential floor of Stark Tower.

He's out of the shower and dressing himself in borrowed sweats and a soft t-shirt when there's a knock on his door. He's surprised to see Clint there, standing barefoot in matching clothes. He looks so tired, he's almost swaying as he tries to hold himself upright. Steve lets him in without a word. He doesn't really know what to say.

Clint takes in the room, wanders slowly around, runs fingers on furniture edges, and Steve stands there, lost. He's never felt more alone. Finally Clint speaks, voice scratchy.

"If I ignore you long enough, will you talk to me again?"

Steve's skin feels suddenly too small and he sits down where he is, sliding heavily on the floor. Clint turns at the noise and _looks_ at Steve, makes him shudder with the memory of a boy long ago. It seems, though, that whatever Clint's found on Steve's face pleases him, and he comes closer, a tentative smile tugging at his lips. Steve tries to return it, shakily.

Clint sits down cross legged in front of him, takes his hand and kissed his palm.

"I've been waiting for you, all my life."

Steve laughs, anchored, and surges forward, can't stop himself, but Clint's pliant, opens his lips, welcoming. It's shaky and awkward and full of bumping teeth and laughing mouths and accidental nips, but it's perfect like that. It's real, in a way that fills the gaping nothingness that had been stretching around his untethered being.

And Steve remembers, that he's never seen Clint kiss anyone before.

~End~


End file.
